User blog:Mr. Bambu/Banjo-Kazooie Calc: Witch Busts Spiral Mountain
Premise So on VSBW, Banjo-Kazooie characters are literally considered Mountain level for being able to destroy Spiral Mountain. My issue with that is, the mountain is literally the smallest mountain I have ever seen in a video game. It's small. These images will be used. So. Let's try this. Calc First off, I'll be using ImageJ to get comparisons. Like I said on those images, I'll compare Banjo (a brown bear) to the height of the flying onion, which I will then compare to the height of the cliffside, which I will then compare to the height of the mountain. Right then. Banjo is a Brown Bear. We will use the average height of a brown bear, 5 feet at the shoulder (152.4 cm). Comparing this height to the Onion in the third picture on the Imgur page, we get 297.56 cm for the height from bottom to the tip of its leaf. Now then. Onion to the Cliffside... We get 1744.68 cm for the cliffside. 17.5 meters, just a few stories- not a mountain. Let's compare it to the mountain though, shall we? We come out with 1676.75 cm. Spiral Mountain is shorter than many parts of the cliffside, so this does check out. A few stories tall to be sure, but smaller than a bloody "mountain". Anyways, volume. Spiral Mountain is set up like many cylinders stacked on top of each other, so we'll just use that. Top Cylinder Height: 435.09 cm Middle Cylinder Height: 703.95 cm Bottom Cylinder Height: 537.71 cm Now to get radius. We can use the same image to measure the width of each cylinder, then cut in half for radius. We find the width of the top of the peak to be 593.79 cm (radius is 296.90 cm) We find the width of the middle of the mountain to be 956.89 cm (radius is 478.45 cm) We find the width of the base of the mountain to be 1673.42 cm (radius is 836.71 cm) Math time. Volume of the Top Cylinder: 1.2 x 10^8 cm^3 Volume of the Middle Cylinder: 5.06 x 10^8 cm^3 Volume of the Bottom Cylinder: 1.18 x 10^9 cm^3 Total Volume: 1.806 x 10^9 cm^3 Now just multiply for destruction. We don't know what sort of destruction Grunty was going to do (the witch's name btw), so we'll assume three for our low-end, mid-end, and high-end- Frag, V. Frag, and Pulverization. (1.806 x 10^9 cm^3) x 8 j/cc = 1.445 x 10^10 Joules, or Large Building level (1.806 x 10^9 cm^3) x 69 j/cc = 1.246 x 10^11 Joules, or City Block level (1.806 x 10^9 cm^3) x 214 j/cc = 3.865 x 10^11 Joules, or City Block level+ Just for shits and giggles, and because we can, I'll even do if she burnt the mountain to the ground, leaving a pile of ash in her wake. We'll use Aqua Calc again to convert volume into weight for Granite. We get 4,859,946 kilos of Granite. 4859946 kg x 6077872 j/kg = 2.954 x 10^13 Joules, or Small Town level Tallies TL:DR, Banjo Kazooie is wanked just a bit on VSBW. Grunty Destroys Spiral Mountain (Fragmentation): 1.445 x 10^10, Large Building level Grunty Destroys Spiral Mountain (V. Fragmentation): 1.246 x 10^11, City Block level Grunty Destroys Spiral Mountain (Pulverization): 3.885 x 10^11, City Block level+ Grunty Destroys Spiral Mountain (Vaporization): 2.954 x 10^13, Small Town level Category:Banjo Kazooie Category:Blog posts